Set the World on Fire
by Ricky'sLittleHorror
Summary: Ashlynn's mother dies and leaves her alone in the world. When she is given to her father, unexpected people and things are met and happen
1. A Simple Servant Now

**This is an OOC character :)**

* * *

I sighed and looked at my alcoholic mother collapsed on the couch. Once again she was drunk and once again my dad was no where to be seen. Not that I knew who he was. He left when I was a few months old. I sighed and went to bed, leaving my mother on the couch.

I woke up to We Don't Belong blaring through my stereo and I sighed. I hit the button to turn my alarm off and stood up. Time for school. I pulled my Black Veil Brides top on, ripped tights, leather skirt and Ashley Purdy style cowboy boots and stretched. I applied my make up, Ashley Purdy style on my eyes and the traditional Andy Biersack stitching and grabbed my Hello Kitty backpack. I packed my bag for the next day when I got home. I grabbed my car keys and walked downstairs, ignoring my mother calling out for me. I unlocked my car, threw my bag in the passenger seat and climbed into the driver's seat. I was 16 so could legally drive. My dad had left me a load of money that I got when I was 16 so I had bought a Dodge. It looked like the Batmobile so I was happy. I pulled out the driveway and drove just under the speed limit all the way to school.

I pulled up and locked my doors. I made sure my backpack was closed and walked into school. The kids jeered at me as usual. I didn't care. I made sure my hair was right and walked to first class. As usual, the teacher just glared at me. I copied down the homework and plugged my music in. We were allowed to listen to music in class. I started on the work and sighed. I flicked through my music and eventually choose The Wretched and Divine album to play through.

A woman from the office walked in and our teacher left the room to talk to her. I focused on the essay I had nearly finished writing. The teacher tapped my shoulder and I pulled an earphone out.  
"Ashlynn, your mother is in hospital. You need to go."  
I nodded, shoved my books in my bag and pulled my keys out. I ran to my car and started it up. Sure I was cold to my mom, but I loved her.

I pulled up outside of the hospital and ran inside. I ran over to the desk.  
"I'm looking for my mother. Erin Agnew."  
She nodded and told me the room number. I ran through and stared at my mother laying on the bed. She looked so pale and I sobbed. I sat next to her and cried. I held her hand, praying for her to wake up. Her heart monitor beeped faster and I stared at it.  
"I love you, Mom. So much."  
As the words left my lips, my mother flatlined. I screamed and people came rushing in. Someone escorted me outside and I sobbed into my knees in the hallway. My mother couldn't be gone. As much as she annoyed the hell out of me, I loved her. She was all I had. I couldn't lose her.

Someone touched my shoulder and I looked at the doctor standing in front of me.  
"Ashlynn?"  
I nodded.  
"Please follow me."  
I walked through to his office.  
"Please sit down."  
I shook my head. He sighed.  
"Ashlynn, I'm so sorry. We tried everything we could but I'm afraid your mother did not make it."  
I stared at him. "Where is the camera? This is a prank."  
He shook his head. "I am afraid that it is not."  
I let out a sob.  
A woman walked in. She was blonde and about medium height. She seemed really pretty.  
"Ashlynn?"  
I nodded.  
"Come with me, I'll take you to your father."  
I sighed. "Whatever."  
I walked outside and followed her to a car. "I have my own car."  
She sighed. "Follow me in your car then to the Taco Bell on the Los Angeles Memorial Hospital street."  
I nodded and went to my own car. I followed the woman and I parked up next to her.

I followed her inside and stared at the man she sat down with.  
"This is a joke. All of it. Or a dream. I'm going to wake up and I won't be here. I will wake up for school and my mom will be home."  
I closed my eyes and reopend them but Ashley Purdy was still sitting there.  
"Ashylnn, I am your father."  
I shook my head. "No. This is not real."  
"It is. I'm sorry about your mother."  
"That's not all you have to be sorry about."  
The woman stood up. "Ashlynn, sit down. Just listen to him." She walked out.  
I sighed and sat down. "Start explaining."

"When you were born, I was 16. I was young and I tried to be a father to you. I swear I did. Soon, Stolen Hearts heard me play bass and asked me to join them. Your mother told me to go. I found it too stressful to be a father and a musician. Your mother told me to work for the band instead of look after you. She said she could handle it. I got into Black Veil Brides and I came to see you. Your mother refused to let me. I tried I swear."  
I sighed. "Alright, so say you are my father. What is my middle name and why?"  
"Your middle name is Nikki, after Nikki Six."  
I nodded and closed my eyes. "You are my father."  
He sighed. "Yes, Ashlynn."  
"Now, what?"  
"You get in your car, I follow you home, you pack stuff and you come live with me. I didn't want this but social services do."  
I shrugged. "Whatever."  
I stood up and Ashley followed me to my car.  
"Andy has that car."  
"I know. One of the reasons I bought it with the money you left me."  
I climbed in and started my engine, waiting for him to drive up near me. I drove home and I felt ill.

I pulled up outside and Ashley followed me inside.

* * *

**Please review :D**


	2. And I Fear, I Don't Belong Here

I started packing my stuff in the living room. I had my washing folded up on the cabinet. I stuffed them into a bag and knocked a picture frame over. I sighed and picked it up. I stared at the picture inside. It was a picture of my mother and I a few years before she had become alcoholic. I swallowed heavily and started crying. She had taken me to a Black Veil Brides gig and we were being hugged by Jake. He was the only one who would have a picture taken with us. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and I turned to see Ashley.  
"Sweetie?"  
I cried harder and threw my arms around his neck. He rubbed my back and hummed to me while I bawled into his shoulder.  
"It's alright, Ashylnn, I know."  
I realized he'd sat us down and I was sitting on his lap.  
"Dad."  
"I'm here, sweetheart."  
I hugged him. "What am I going to do now?"  
"You've got me, sweetie and I promise I won't let anything happen to you."  
I nodded. "Thanks, Dad."  
"Let's get you packed up, OK?"  
I nodded.

I finished packing about an hour later and Ashley helped me put it into my car. I climbed into the driver's seat and he got in the passenger.  
"I'll come back and get my car later."  
I nodded and started driving.  
"So, what do I call you? Ashley or Dad?"  
"Which ever you prefer, Ashlynn."  
I nodded. "Care to give me directions?"  
"Left then right then straight on."  
I pulled up at a red light. "How the hell?"  
"Notice the weird guy on the motorbike outside your house every now and then?"  
I nodded. "That's me."  
I swallowed. "Mom wouldn't let you see me?"  
"No. I sent you cards and presents every birthday and Christmas."  
"I never got them."  
"Your mother would have kept them from me."  
I nodded and pulled up where he motioned me to.  
"Let's get you unpacked."  
I nodded and turned my engine off, climbing out the car.

* * *

**Please review :D**


End file.
